In conventional systems, users are able to access a plethora of media assets. Typically, these assets are accompanied by logos or other images that identify the assets. However, visual space is often limited, and additional visual logos can further clutter this space and make it harder for users, especially those with vision-related disabilities, to interact with the media assets.